Users of application or database systems often need to restore their data to a particular point in time. This typically occurs when a portion of the user's data in the system is corrupted. The user of the application or database system may request that the provider of such systems restore all the user's data to a point in time before the corruption. With typical systems, the user's data is restored to an approximate point in time before the corruption occurred. This approximate point in time of restore commonly does not have all the data prior to the corruption point detection.